The spy and the Star
by Lone wolf aka Black Hawk Omega
Summary: Natasha Romanoff shield agent has been ordered to find and apprehend celebrity, Lee Frost. Member of the terrorist group the Lin Quay. Find out what happens.


By: Lone Wolf aka Black Hawk Omega

Avengers. Updated at random.

Preview: if I get enough reviews I'll make a second chapter.

Title: **The spy and the singer.********  
**

Author: Lone Wolf

Pairing(s): Not sure yet.

Rating: T

Genre(s): Hurt/Comfort &Romance

Summary: Natasha Romanoff, a spy and assassin for Sheild, needs to find singer, Lee Frost at a bar and bring him in for information of a group known only as the "Lin Quay".

Warning(s): out of character-ness, AU, mild cussing, third person point of view.

Disclaimer: I, Lone Wolf, don't own Avengers or the basic outline of this fic, Sadie Breeze does. I only own my own writing. I also don't own some of the lyrics mentioned in this song.

27/1/14 - don't know yet

* * *

Natasha Romanoff didn't know what to think when she was told by Director Fury to find and apprehend ___Tropical Paradise Bar and Nightclub_.

First of all, why name it ___tropical _when it was located in the middle of Manhattan? It was just plain stupid, secondly, ___paradise_? Seriously? The place itself was anything but a paradise to the red haired assassin. She had been waiting at the bar and nightclub each night for three nights now, waiting for this rock star. She had even pretended to get a job here and men always hit on her. Old men, gross.

The bar was nearly empty but the door creaked open and a man walked in, straight up to the bar and sat down. It must be him.

Natasha inhaled as she walked towards the stool, which had now been occupied by a young man, by the looks of it. He had unruly onyx black hair, which his hands were pulling, and his eyes, they were onyx black although they were dark, like the raging storm itself.

She recognized the man.

Lee Frost, world-famous teen sensation. Actor, singer, DJ and Oh wait, let's not forget professional Snow boarder. How many titles can a guy have?

What was he doing here, at a ___club? _By what she had read about him in magazines, he had a good-boy image. She didn't think he was type to drink.

She approached the black eyed teen slowly and gave him a small smile once he looked up and stopped torturing his hair.

"What would you like to drink, sir?" she asked him, her notepad out and her blue pen awaiting for him to speak so that it could write.

"Just a tequila, please", he responded in a heartbeat, heck! he didn't even blink. Natasha nodded hesitantly, then asked, "Aren't you a little too young to drink?"

"I'm sorry, I don't think they pay you $2.75 dollars an hour to talk back to me. I asked for a tequila, was I not clear?" Percy responded, rather rudely, his black eyes sending her a death glare. She took a step back and nodded furiously, her face was red, but not from embarrassment, it was from fury.

"Is there a problem here?" A voice spoke from behind her, and she whipped around quickly, looking into the icy blue eyes of her boss, Brice Callows.

"N-No sir. I was just taking Mr. Frost's order." Natasha stuttered. Brice nodded and gave her a head gesture, "Then, get to it."

She hated being treated like this, but she couldn't afford to loose Her mission. The Lin Quay were a threat. Several prominent polital leaders were dead at their hands as well as many innocent civilians. If their plans were allowed to continue who knew how many people might get hurt.

"Here you go, sir", Natasha muttered quietly, setting the small glass filled with tequila on the marble bar, in front of Lee. He just gave her a nod and gulped the alcohol in one gulp, surprising Natasha. That was the strongest tequila they had and he wasn't even bothered by it, it was as if he had drank before. Which, he probably had. Natasha had learned from earlier experience that looks can be deceiving. On TV and on magazines, he was portrayed as a nice, funny, and smart young man, but now that she met him personally, she could see that he was only an ass.

He called her again and ordered another shot, and then another, and another. It came to the point where Natasha just gave him the whole bottle of tequila, and he chugged it down at once. By now, he was swaying on his chair peacefully, his eyes were rimmed red, and his face was slightly red from the alcohol. He started blubbering about the color blue and other pointless things which didn't interest Natasha, until...

"I hate my dad, he's such a-" he stopped to take another swing of tequila, "I want vodka now!" He demanded, not remembering what he had been saying before. Natasha just nodded and handed him a full bottle of vodka, keeping an eye on him, curious of what he was about to say.

She handed him the bottle of strong vodka, and he drained half the bottle before he started speaking again.

"N-Nobody loves m-me. My m-mom is dead, m-my dad only c-cares for m-money.." he trailed off, his words were slurred and tears were beginning to form in the corner of his blood-shot eyes.

Natasha didn't say anything, instead, she took a stool from the other side of the counter and sat in front of him, looking at him with a neutral expression. Most people would take advantage of this situation to get information from him, but Natasha didn't. She wasn't going to stoop that low, even after the things he said to her.

She was still quiet.

"M-My dad went and c-cheated on my mom a few y-years after I was b-born", he chuckled darkly, "My mom caught him and that other woman in bed, and so she took a picture and threatened to show it to the media", he stopped and took another long swim of vodka, "She ran out after that, and my dad panicked. He didn't want his reputation ruined, so he sent someone to kill her, and then he passed it off as a car accident. I-I'm sure you've h-heard of it, right?" his fists were clenched in ball now, gripping the vodka bottle so tightly that Natasha was actually surprised that it didn't break into a million pieces. She was also shocked by the revelations. True, she had read about Madeline Frost's death in the newspaper, it had been worldwide.

**__****_Madeline Frost dies in a car accident, no survivors._**

She remembered the headline clearly as if it had been yesterday. She ___never in a million years _would've thought that Lee Frost's father, Edward Frost would be an murderer. Well, indirectly, but still.

The black-eyed man chuckled again, "I guess it really is just me, myself, and all my millions," he giggled. Yes, Lee Frost, ___giggled. I_t's what alcohol does to you.

"I just quoted Drake. I-I guess I'm a r-rapper n-now!" He slurred again, taking a humongous gulp of vodka again, making his throat burn, but he didn't care, he felt like he was flying. His vision was blurred and he could barely make out a figure of a woman, her red hair clearly visible through his blurred vision.

"Drinking every night because we drink to my accomplishments," he sang again, a groggy smile spread across his face. "Drake describes my life," he hiccupped, and Natasha wrinkled her nose in disgust as the smell of the strong alcohol reached her nostrils. She tried to move away but he grabbed her wrist, pulling her forward towards him.

She gave him a puzzled look, until he slurred in recognition. "I know you."

"You're that spy from those heroes. the Avengers!" He yelled as he backed away then fell on his face. He drunkenly dragged himself up and from his jacket pulled out a desert eagle.

"You'll get nothing from me! The Lin Quay stand united!" He said as he cocked the gun.

Drunk. He's drunk. ___He's fucking wasted._

She reluctantly pulled out her tranquilizer gun and aimed it at him. "Mr. Frost don't do anything reckless."

"Put the gun down and I wont hurt you."

"Please let me go." he begged

"I-I can't, I'm sorry.", she told him, not meeting his bloodshot and confused eyes.

Shis fired her gun hitting him in the shoulder instantly knocking him into unconsciousness.

He fell to the ground his gun knocked away under a table.

She looked at the digital clock behind her, the bright red neon letters displaying ******11:30 P.M.**, her shift was over. She walked towards the staff room, dragging the drunken celebrity behind her in a drunken stupor.

She walked out of the door of the club. Not looking back.

But in the corner of the bar, she could see a man with his phone out. Her eyes widened in realization... He had recorded the whole thing. His confessions, his drunken state, their fight.

In a matter of hours, they'll all know that Lee Frost wasn't such a goody-two shoes.

They'll know that he pulled a gun on a random ass girl at a club and bar.

******They'll Know.**

* * *

A/N: *sigh* took me forever to write. Thanx for reading.


End file.
